Telecommunication networks may generate and collect a large volume of control plane data. For example, call detail records (CDRs) are records produced by network elements which contain details of a call (including voice calls, data calls, e.g., emails, Internet Protocol (IP) traffic, short message service (SMS) messages, and so forth) that pass through such network elements. CDRs and cause codes may conform to an industry standard format. For example, each CDR may comprise numerous fields containing different information or parameters. To name only a few parameters for illustration, CDR parameters may comprise a cause code, a calling party area code, a calling party phone number, a called party area code, a called party phone number, a date of a call, a time stamp for the start of a call, a time stamp for the end of a call, a time duration of a call, a type of call, a disposition of a call, and so forth. The generation, collection, and storage of CDRs and other control plane data may require significant network resources beyond those resources that are utilized to convey actual user traffic. In addition, big data approaches to storage and network analytics may lack real-time capabilities, e.g., due to the sheer volume of data. Such approaches may also lack scalability, e.g., as a result of being customized for specific applications. Virtualization of core telecommunication network components also opens up numerous connectivity paths between domains that did not exist for a traditional “physical” network, thereby further increasing the complexity of network management.